The Mojave Courier
by TheLoneWandereroftheWastes101
Summary: My name is Fox and i have been in the Mojave for most of my life. My friends and I have been investigating conspiracies against the brotherhood of steel and the NCR. But i have abandoned the work to become a courier and get enough caps to leave the Mojave and go to the capital to continue my work from there. But that all changes when i get shot in the head.
1. Chapter 1

The Mojave Courier  
Ain't that a Kick in the Head?  
1  
I open my eyes to see darkness. A sand itch in my eyes and the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. It is only when my captures pull of the hood is when I realize I am tied up. I try to pull my wrist free but the knot is too skillfully tied. My breath is unsteady when I see the man in a checkered suit. Behind him, sits The Strip. Laurence, Fronick, and Baldwin would be there now; at least that's where I left them a year ago.  
Damn, I think, should have stayed in New Vegas with them. Even if it meant being around completely paranoid and talk about conspiracies with the NCR and Brotherhood, I would take the chance to regroup with them. Yes, I would even accept living in a lab in an old sewer under Freeside. But I abandoned that to find the truth from the heart of the problem to go to The Capital Wasteland and see the Brotherhood there.  
Traveling the wasteland was dangerous, so I would need some powerful armor and powerful guns, which requires caps. But now that doesn't fucking matter anymore.  
"We got what you wanted, pay up." One of the men says. There were two other men with the man in checkered suit. Both look like raiders. Maybe apart of the Fiends gang that lingers in Vault 3, I think. But what would they be doing out here. As far as I could tell we were far from the Strip.  
"You made your last delivery kid." The man in the checkered suit announces, ignoring the raider. I look down at my hands trying another tug at the rope. It doesn't budge.  
"Fuck…" I mutter in a quiet, hushed tone. The men don't seem to hear me. That's when I hear a revolver's chambers are rolled. The sound is like a rattle snakes tail.  
I freeze. I am only twenty five and about to receive a bullet to the brain. It's too soon, I think. It's not fair, it's not my time.  
Admitting however, I have lived longer than others in the wasteland and should be thankful. The thing is… I am not.  
But I sit up straight and face the man that is about to end my life with no fear. Well, I think, Fox this is it.  
"Sorry you had to get in the mix, but that's the game. And the game… it's been rigged from the start." He says. Bang.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Light. Bright light. It blinds. Ringing in my ears. Make it stop. Make it all just…. Stop. I can hear my own heart beating and its beating rapidly. Light is fading. Vision darkening, ringing and beating slows until there is nothing but silence. Silence.

When I awake, I feel the sharp pain in my head. I let out a light groan. My eyes are still tightly shut. I shake my head slightly but then open my eyes to discover where I am. I see a ceiling fan. After blinking a few times to clear my vision, I remember the events that occurred the last time I was awake. I gasp as I shot up. But before I could stand, a man pushed me back down.  
"Whoa, whoa, easy! Don't want you to hurt yourself so quickly." He says. I rub my eyes when I lay back down.  
"Where…where am I? Who are you?" I ask. The middle aged man waits for a moment before answering. I was starting to lose my patience.  
"I'm Doc Mitchell and you are in Goodsprings. You took a nasty shot to the head. Patched you up when someone brought ya too me." He explains. I flash a look at him.  
"Who? Who brought me here?" I asked. He sighs.  
"Let's talk about that later. What is your name, son?" He asks. I groan.  
"The person that brought me here, his name for mine." I challenge.  
He sits back with his arms crossed. We stare at each other for a moment, waiting which one of us will talk first. With a single sigh I give up.  
"Fox." I say. He chuckles.  
"Can't say that's a name I would choose for you." He remarks. I give him a glare. He continues, "But if that's your name then that's your name, regardless what others might think."  
I look back up at the ceiling watching the fan turn round and round.  
"When can I leave?" I ask. Doc sighs.  
"Whenever you'd like. But I would advise to keep the getting shot in the head to a minimum." He says. I roll my eyes at the joke. Thank fucking god he didn't laugh at it.  
"What about the guy who recovered me?" I ask.  
"Oh he isn't a man. He's well you'll see. His name is Victor." He says. I look at him puzzled. Then I get up, slowly this time and head for the door.  
"Wait. Here is some of your barring. And well, I think you should have it." He says handing over what appears to be a large wrist watch.  
"What is it?" I ask. I take it. The thing had a big screen.  
"It's a pip-boy, it was my wife's. She died a while ago and I have no use for it." He says. I slide it on. I have seen few with this device on but never really knew what it was. Laurence, Fronick, and Baldwin might be able to tell me, when I meet up with them.  
"Uh, thanks." I say. Before I leave, I turn around to face the Doc.  
"And, uh thanks for patching me up, Doc. Really. Thanks." I say, and then I leave. The air is much hotter than I imagined. The Mojave Desert was just going into a long summer, but when doesn't it feel like summer here?  
The town I am in, Goodsprings is small and predictably tranquil. This is a town where most people would settle down in. a town where new age technology doesn't matter, where most of the Mojave residents would think otherwise. I think it's very odd to think that way, to be old fashioned and stay in an old rotting town like this. What would you do? Farm? Sit around and drink until your body goes numb? The last one doesn't seem so bad, but it's not the kind of life I would prefer. Sure we do live in shitty world and the heat doesn't help, but it doesn't mean there isn't an adventure awaiting us. Maybe that's why they stay here, to be safe. I guess you could say I like danger. But what's a life without risk? A waste, just like the Mojave.  
I travel down the small hill that Doc's house is sitting on and find a saloon with not matching light up letters. An old man, with skin as dark and tough as leather, sits on a chair on the porch outside of the dusty saloon. He takes one look at me before lighting up a cigar. I nod my head to him as greet and continue to the door of the saloon.  
"Howdy," He says as a puff of smoke flows out of his mouth. I stop. I turn my gaze upon him.  
"Know any Victor?" I bluntly ask. He nods as he inhales more of his cigar.  
"The robot has an old shack in town." He says. I raise my eyebrows in alarm.  
"A robot? Jesus Christ." I say. Maybe I was wrong about them not caring about technology. I sigh and rub the back of my neck for a moment.  
"Thanks." I say.  
"Yep." The man says. I proceed into the saloon. Upon arrival, I am greeted by a woman, about my age.  
"Doc patched you up didn't he?" She says. I look behind me to see only the door. I sigh.  
"Yeah, he did." I say. I rub my head. I could feel where the Doc made a small cut and where the bullet went through my skull.  
"Name is Sunny Smiles, and that's Cheyenne." She says nodding to the dog by her side. Sonny's name sure reflected her personality. She hasn't stopped smiling since I walked in and her skin was tanned and radiant like the sun. I immediately felt uncomfortable in her presence.  
"So the Doc wanted to give you one on one with self-defense. I guess he doesn't want you to get shot in the head again." She chuckles. For some reason I am offended, that he sent a woman to train me.  
There are some badass woman fighters out there, don't get me wrong. But Sunny doesn't seem like one of those girls. Instead of letting my anger show, I nod. Hey, maybe I'll get a free gun, I like the looks of that rifle in her hands, I think.  
"Great! Meet me back of the saloon when you are ready for your one on one." She says. When she walks past me, she calls for her dog and walks out the door. I took a deep breath. I was so ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Before getting a drink I decided the more sober I was the more chances I would get a gun from Sunny. I meet her out back. I notice she set up some Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles on the fence. Great target practice. I did serve a tour in the NCR as a spy on the Brotherhood a few years back, that's when I met Laurence, Fronick, and Baldwin. That's when the conspiracies started.  
You could say I'm handy with a gun. I have been shooting them for all of my life. One day when I turned nine my father showed me how to shoot. I killed a bloat fly. I remember being so proud. He was too. He was a great and famous adventure, when he was young younger than my age now, he brought a G.E.C.K from Vault 13 and saved a village known as Arroyo from the worst drought. The village was in Oregon. I grew up there, born and raised. He also said that our ancestors are from Vault 13.  
She hands me a rifle, and not even a cazador could wipe the grin off my face. But when I look up back at Sunny it tunes down a bit when I explain something to her.  
"Look I know how to shoot. And I don't need target practice." I say. She raises a brow and crosses her arms.  
"Well from the incident last night I would want to check if you can still do the things you know how to do. You know like after all that damage. And if you can you can keep the rifle, maybe it will stop from you getting shot in the head twice." She retorts. I bite my tongue. Well I would like this rifle so I aim, shoot, and fire. Ten out of ten I hit the bottles right off the fence. When I look up to smirk at Sunny, I can see her blush, but her cheeks were sucked in. she looked pissed.  
"Well, enjoy the rifle." She says. She leaves in the opposite direction of the saloon. Her dog follows closely.  
I re-enter the saloon ready to get a bottle of whisky when I over hear yelling.  
"Hand over Ringo and I promise no one will get hurt." A man threatens. I walk into the other room with a counter and booths. A woman and a man with a power ganger uniform on. The woman looks very angry.  
"You listen here, we don't respond to petty threats. You can get the hell out." She says. When pushes her, I get in the middle of the argument. I pull him off of her. He breaks away from my grasp. He tries to hit me but I dodge it swiftly, I punch him in the face. I could feel the skin breaking on my knuckles. He punches me in the nose. The pain was immediate. I hear a gun click. It was the woman with a .375 magnum revolver.  
"Get the fuck out, Cob!" She yells.  
"This isn't over! If and when I find Ringo, I will burn this town to the ground!" He spits back and runs out of the saloon. The woman looks at me.  
"Ya hurt? Ya bleeding like a son of a gun, here." She says. She wets a rag and gives it to me. I place it on my nose.  
"Name is Trudy. You have been causing quite the commotion in the town." She says. I nod.  
"My name is Fox." I say. She nods once.  
" You look like you could use a drink. On the house." Trudy offers. As my eyes go big I nod. She pours my a few shots of whiskey that I easily down.  
"So what was that whole commotion about?" I ask. Trudy sighs and places both of her hands on the bar.  
"Well, the power gangers are looking for some guy named Ringo. We have been hiding him now for about a week. He is in the old gas station if you are willing to help him out." She says. I take another shot.  
"What about that robot? Can you tell me anything about him?" I ask. When she hears me ask about him she gets a weird look in her eye.  
"He's been here before I moved into town. He has shack south of town by the school. He seems friendly…" She starts.  
"But…" I say. She sighs and looks out of the window.  
"I don't trust the whole friendly cowboy charade." Trudy admits.  
"You don't trust him?" I ask. She nods.  
"I don't." she says. I nod. I get up and leave the bloody rag.  
"Thanks Trudy." I say. She waves me goodbye and cleans the rag. I leave to go find the scrap of metal that pulled me out of the ground.


End file.
